


Home Is Wherever You Are

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Godam Putih Hitam
Genre: Canon What Canon, F/M, Fluffember 2019, Gen, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Drabble Anthology for Fluffember 2019; 25 - 31 December 2019.Day 1: Christmas (Pak Agung & Sancaka)Day 2: Backhug (Wangcaka)Day 3: Forehead Kiss (Godam/Nani)Day 4: Cuddle (Wangcaka)Day 5: Sleep on Lap (Wangcaka)Day 6: Handholding (Wangcaka)Day 7: New Year Kiss (Wangcaka)
Relationships: Awang/Sancaka, Godam/Nani Wijaya, Sancaka & Pak Agung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday!

It was raining pretty hard when Sancaka arrived at the factory. He took off his wet jacket and hung it on his locker. His jacket was almost as old as him, thin and had holes in some places already, but Sancaka still didn’t have enough money to buy a new one. Well, he guessed this jacket could last few more years.

When he turned around, Pak Agung already stood behind him, handed him a spare towel.

“ _Makasih, Pak_ ,” Sancaka said, smiled to the old man as he took the towel and dried up his damp hair.

“You should’ve waited until the rain stops,” Pak Agung said, he had both hands in his pocket and gave Sancaka a disapproving look that he was so familiar with.

“The rain is not that big,” Sancaka excused himself. “Besides, I don’t wanna keep you waiting alone for too long on Christmas’ Eve like this.”

Pak Agung rolled his eyes, made Sancaka chuckled. The older man scoffed at Sancaka as he turned around and walked away from the locker room. “I haven’t patrolled on the basement until the second floor. You do that and join me for chess and coffee once you’re done,” he said with a finality that left no room for Sancaka to refuse. Not that Sancaka would ever want to refuse anyway. Especially not tonight.

Sancaka might not be celebrating Christmas, but Pak Agung did and since the older man had nobody else he could call family but Sancaka, Sancaka would love to accompany him if he could. Pak Agung was the closest to father figure he had after all.

He put the towel on the back of an empty chair and grabbed his flashlight, smiled to himself as he heard Pak Agung sang Christmas songs while he made himself a cup of coffee. He fought a shiver when he stepped out of the locker room and being hit by the cold night air. Just as expected from a rundown and unoperated newspaper factory which only able to hire two securities—the building was no longer decent and in a weather like this, some parts might be leaking.

It wasn’t Sancaka either Pak Agung’s responsibility to fix anything about the building though. They just had to make sure nobody broke in and stole the machineries or cause a ruckus. He braced himself for more chilly air as he stepped towards the basement and made his round from there.

When he joined Pak Agung a while later, the older man already had the chess board being set on the small table and a cup of coffee awaited on Sancaka’s side. He was still singing a Christmas song.

“ _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_ ” he sang. Pak Agung had a nice voice and Sancaka always loved to hear him sing, even though he never heard of this song before. “ _Let your heart be light._ ” Sancaka put his flashlight away in his locker as he grabbed a small box he hid in there for the past few weeks, wrapped by a simple wrapping paper. “ _From now on your troubles will be out of—_ what’s this?” Pak Agung cut off his singing as Sancaka sat down in front of him and handed him the box.

“Christmas present,” Sancaka answered. He smiled at the older man, shook the box a little in more pressing manner when Pak Agung made no gestures to take it from Sancaka’s hand.

“Christmas present—Sancaka, you don’t even celebrate Christmas.” Pak Agung chuckled as he took the box. “Can I open it? It’s not a prank?”

Sancaka gave an amused smile as he shipped his coffee. “Nah. I’m not that evil.” He watched Pak Agung tore the wrapping paper, inspected the box inside it carefully before he opened it. Sancaka felt a warm feeling bloomed in his chest when Pak Agung saw what was inside the box and beamed.

“New glasses!” he exclaimed happily, took it out of the box and replaced his own old, battered glasses which he still wore somehow despite being wrapped by a lot of tape to keep it from breaking apart. “How do I look?” he asked after he fixed the glasses on his face, still beaming at Sancaka.

“Handsome,” Sancaka praised, raised his thumb at Pak Agung who laughed.

“Thank you so much,” he said, reached out to pat Sancaka on his shoulder. “I see you’ve been saving for this present, despite the fact that you should’ve used the money to buy yourself a new jacket.”

Sancaka waved his hand at Pak Agung dismissively. “Don’t worry about that.”

“But I’m glad you bought glasses for me instead of a new jacket because—” Pak Agung grabbed something from under the table, then handed a plastic wrapped package he just took to Sancaka. “I bought it for you and it would be a waste if you had a new jacket already.”

Sancaka blinked, confused but still took the package. He opened the wrapper slowly, curious, and when he saw what was inside, he laughed.

It was a new jacket, with brick red color.

“Only synthetic leather though, because obviously I can’t afford the genuine one. But it was definitely better than your current jacket. It looks comfortable and waterproof.”

Sancaka shook his head at Pak Agung, reciprocated the older man’s smile. “Why are you giving me this though? I don’t even celebrate Christmas.”

“Right back at you, kiddo,” Pak Agung responded, pointed at his new glasses. Sancaka just laughed and tried the jacket on.

“How do I look?”

“Handsome,” Pak Agung answered, mimicking Sancaka earlier and gave a thumb up for him.


	2. Backhug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wulan expected this kind of behavior from an alpha, but since Sancaka and Awang weren’t representing their secondary sex very well, she shouldn’t be surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: omegaverse.

Wulan expected this kind of behavior from an alpha, but since Sancaka and Awang weren’t representing their secondary sex very well, she shouldn’t be surprised.

At first glance, nobody would think that Sancaka was an alpha. He was awkward, timid, kept to himself and had zero alpha presence on daily basis. While Awang, who looked very intimidating and could silence a crying child with one glare (or more likely made them crying even louder), was actually a beta. But seriously, Wulan had suspected that there was something wrong with them since the beginning.

Because unlike any other couple with typical dynamic, it was a regular thing for Awang to wake up in the morning, and automatically migrated himself to the kitchen where Sancaka stood there next to the counter, making coffee. Awang then would press a soft kiss on the nape of Sancaka’s neck, and circled his arms around his waist, to wrap him in a hug as he rested his forehead on the back of the neck of his alpha. Or just simply nuzzling his neck.

Why it was weird, you asked?

Because such behavior was more often found in alphas or omegas—who had stronger sense of smell than betas—thus the need to scent their partner would be greater.

But then again, it wasn’t common for an alpha to pick a beta partner to begin with, and yet Sancaka still picked Awang over everyone else. No matter what.

“I don’t care that we can’t have children. We can always adopt. Or you can surrogate for us,” Sancaka always said whenever Wulan brought the topic up, which always made Wulan rolled her eyes at him. Only females or omegas could bear children after all. Though to be honest, despite her cold response, she didn’t actually mind if the time came and the two wanted her to be their surrogate. It would be an honor, to be trusted like that.

“Morning,” Awang was finally awake enough to say something and unlatched himself from Sancaka. He yawned, rubbed his face on Sancaka’s shoulder before he moved away to make his way to the bathroom. Wulan watched the fond look on Sancaka’s face as he looked at Awang’s retreating back.

“He always does that, huh,” Wulan broke the silence, turned Sancaka’s attention towards her.

“Yeah,” Sancaka said, hid the gentle smile on his face by sipping his coffee. Apparently, he knew what exactly Wulan meant.

“I wonder whether he does it instinctively or something.”

“Maybe,” Sancaka responded. “He doesn’t smell anything though, but I don’t mind having him plastered on me like that,” he added, smiling. “I love his scent on me. Besides,” he took another sip of his coffee, “Awang gave the best back hug.”

Wulan rolled her eyes at how sappy her friends are, but she was really happy for them both.


	3. Forehead Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nani might be smart, beautiful, rich, the leader of Patriots and the strongest hero existed, but she had the worst luck with guys. Like, the worst.

Nani might be smart, beautiful, rich, the leader of Patriots and the strongest hero existed, but she had the worst luck with guys. Like, _the worst_.

His first boyfriend only wanted her for her wealth. Her second one cheated on her with five other girls. Her third one ghosted her. Her fourth one was gay and needed a _bread_. Then her last ex, _Bobby_ , was a villain who wanted to kill her.

Seriously.

Maybe he did something bad in her previous life. Maybe she killed her entire clan and only left her little brother to stay alive in grudge. Or maybe she sealed a nine-tails fox monster inside her son’s body. Or maybe she burned a whole family alive just because they were a werewolves—okay, Nani had watched too much TV shows—but still, her bad luck in relationship was haunting her.

She considered to just stay single for the rest of her life. She was sure it wouldn’t be so bad. She could adopt five kids or something so that it wouldn’t be too lonely. Batman managed to do that anyway, so why the hell Nani couldn’t?

But then Godam appeared in her life and proposed the solution of her misery.

To be friends with benefit with her.

At first, Nani hesitated. Sure, Godam was good looking (there was no way Nani would say that out loud to Awang’s face. _No way_ she would admit that Godam’s host was good looking), and she wouldn’t mind to tap on that, but Nani never been in a casual relationship before. So, she said to Godam that she would think about it.

But then after a very frustrating fights against Culuikha, Nani needed a release and Godam was there, offered it to her, so… why not?

One time turned two, and somehow they had been banging each other for months now.

And it wasn’t as complicated as Nani thought. He liked Godam enough to be friends with him, and the sex was great as well—believe it or not, Nani had never experienced orgasm before Godam and when she told him that, Godam proceed to eat her out till she cried from how intense the climax was—and on top of that, Godam was safe.

He was fellow Patriots, so there was no way he would try to kill her. And they already agreed to be casual about it so there was no risk on cheating. They lived together in headquarter as well, so it was easy to seek each other out. Well, Godam often to ask her to buy him food, but Nani didn’t mind that.

Godam was the best solution to Nani’s problem for now.

But that day, Nani was such in terrible mood. She had been crying non-stop after a huge fight with her parents, and the pressure at work was just too much, and to add more stress, Nani let a villain got away. She just wanted to go back home, curled under her blanket and probably read angst stories so that she could bawl her eyes out and went to sleep, but when she entered her room, Godam was there, lying shirtless on her bed, reading a magazine.

Nani really, really didn’t want to handle him right now. But she didn’t know how to say that to him without making it sounded rude. Godam was still her friend after all.

“Hey,” Godam greeted, looked up from his magazine, but when he saw Nani’s face, he got up from the bed and approached her. “Not a good day, huh?”

Nani nodded, still trying to hide her emotion even though she knew she already failed at it. Godam cupped her face, and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’m here. What do you need?”

And just like that, Nani broke down crying. Godam didn’t even flinch though, just hugged her and let Nani cried on his shoulder. It took a while until Nani finally calmed down enough to finally tell him what went wrong with her day, and Godam gently patted her head.

“Alright, let’s just lie down, and we can watch your favorite TV show about werewolves on your laptop. Or you can cry some more. Or I can leave you alone if you want. Whatever floats your boat, Nan.”

Nani sobbed, pulled away from Godam to look at him properly in his eyes. “You don’t mind staying here without sex?”

Godam scoffed. “I thought we were friends? Of course I don’t mind just hanging out with you without sex.”

Nani sighed in relief and wiped her wet face. “I think—I would like you to stay and bingewatch that werewolves show with me.”

Godam grinned. “Great. Now go and be comfortable. I’ll grab some tea and snack for us.” And before he left the room, he kissed her forehead once again. 


	4. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a high-level sentinel—class A/0, which was the highest class of sentinels ever—it took Sancaka quite a while to settle for the night and then get ready in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to explore this AU more somehow. This one, and omegaverse, and also Pacific Rim AU, also Star Wars AU, Star Trek AU, so many AUs

As a high-level sentinel—class A/0, which was the highest class of sentinels ever—it took Sancaka quite a while to settle for the night and then get ready in the morning. All of his sense was all too high advanced and if he wasn’t careful, he could lose control of everything. And nobody would want that. It could get very ugly real fast.

Thank God for Awang’s presence. At the first look, nobody would ever think that Awang was a guide. Physically, he looked like a sentinel; intimidating, nowhere near calm, always emanating power from wherever he stood. But for Sancaka, Awang was the best guide he ever got.

He remembered the first time his sentinel power manifested, Awang was there. He already lost control, but Awang managed to talk him down and reeled all of his senses back in, made everything stop being _too much_ for Sancaka, until he could breathe properly again. And what Awang did was just touching the back of his neck, pulled Sancaka into a hug, and let Sancaka breathed in Awang’s calming scent until he felt better. Awang didn’t even need to talk much.

And Awang was what Sancaka needed before he turned in for the night and before he woke up to face the day. Awang would cuddle him, without words, just carding his fingers on Sancaka’s hair and gave silent reassurance that everything would be okay, that Sancaka didn’t need to worry about losing control.

Because Awang would always be there for him.


	5. Sleep on Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to bad weather, the train would be delayed until further notice. 
> 
> And Awang really wanted to kill someone over that announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with Fluffember ideas because I was high on sugar after all HIStory3: Make Our Days Count eps 1 - 9. And by the time Fluffember started, eps 10 was released and it's ANGSTY AS FUCK AND I LOST ALL MY WILL TO WRITE ANYTHING FLUFF. 
> 
> I had to re-read all my Sterek stuff to be able to write something again. Sterek is always be my savior.

_Due to bad weather, the train would be delayed until further notice._

And Awang really wanted to kill someone over that announcement. He just wanted to go home, back to his family—well alright, he would probably have a fight with Nani and Wulan right after he stepped inside the house—but _still_.

The rain got even harder now it was borderline storming, and the thunder also knew no chill, and he was trapped in the train station, with a bunch of other people who were just as pissed as he was. Awang was clearly sulking, but nobody could tell him to stop.

"Here."

Awang turned to look at Sancaka, who just plopped down next to him and handed him a _jagung bakar_. "You'll feel better once you eat something."

"I don't wanna eat something. I wanna be home."

"And you will, in a few hours. Once they operate the train again. But now you have to be patient and just wait," Sancaka said calmly, waving the _jagung bakar_ in front of Awang's face he got no choice but to grab it and start eating it. Sancaka was right after all—he always was—there was nothing they could do besides waiting now. And Awang was pretty sure Sancaka wanted to go home too, just as bad as he was. And if Sancaka could be mature about it, so could Awang.

After they finished their food, they stayed seated on the station's floor, watching people around and listening to the thunder outside the building. Awang felt Sancaka scooted closer to him every time they heard thunder, and Awang couldn't help but felt overly fond about his boyfriend. Sancaka wasn't as afraid of thunder as before, but there were some times when it made him feel uncomfortable.

So, without preamble, Awang yawned and moved around so that he laid himself on Sancaka's lap.

"Wang?" Sancaka asked, a bit confused, but otherwise, he put his fingers on Awang's hair and started carding through it.

"Just shut up and let me sleep. Wake me when we can go," he said, made himself comfortable on Sancaka's lap as he closed his eyes. He could feel Sancaka smiled at him, but Sancaka didn't say anything else, just focused on Awang's presence, forgot about thunder or the crowd around them.


	6. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Sancaka could do that to Awang. Only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to publish this and just remembered it orz

Awang stirred slowly. He stretched a little and caught a sight of Sancaka who was still asleep next to him, and Awang couldn't help but smile.

Sancaka looked peaceful—something of rarity since he always looked so serious when he was awake, like the burden of the whole world was on his shoulder, and in some ways, that was true—but when he was asleep, Sancaka's mind stopped overthinking for a bit and just let him be. Awang loved to watch him sleep.

He was breathing softly, and twitched a little in his sleep before buried his face deeper into his pillow. Awang chuckled a little as he moved and pressed a gentle kiss on Sancaka's bare shoulder. If Awang pulled the blanket off of Sancaka's body, he could see some bruises and marks from last night, and Awang would love to admire his work, but he was afraid he would wake Sancaka if he did that, so he refrained. He just laid there, mapping Sancaka's face with his own eyes.

But then, Sancaka twitched again and before Awang could do anything to keep him from being awake, Sancaka's hand moved from beneath the blanket, wandering blindly until it finally landed on Awang's hand. Then he intertwined their fingers together, sighing deeply and went still. Apparently went back to sleep without caring that Awang's heart tripped inside his ribcage, over such a simple thing like _holding hands._

Only Sancaka could do that to Awang. Only him.


	7. New Year's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awang had a fucking plan for New Year, which involving cuddling his boyfriend and kissed him senseless when the clock reached midnight. 
> 
> But now, the plan was ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFEMBER 2019 OTSUKARESAMADESHITA!
> 
> Thank you very much for everyone who has been participating in Fluffember 2019. All works are awesome! I haven't managed to read everything in Ao3 and I probably missed some stuff on social medias as well, but I hope I will have time to catch up with all. 
> 
> Happy New Year!

Awang was tired, but he couldn't stop fighting now, because this fucking imbecile of Dokter Setan decided to just release a huge monster in the middle of the town, five hours before New Year. The monster of course was going on a fucking rampage, destroying stuff and while he and Nani were trying to contain the monster, everyone else was helping with the evacuation.

If Awang could find Dokter Setan, he would strangle him to death, screw his oath. Because he had a fucking plan for New Year, which involving cuddling his boyfriend and kissed him senseless when the clock reached midnight.

But now, the plan was ruined.

Because he had been fighting the goddamn monster for over four hours now, and the monster showed no sign of stopping or even getting tired.

"Please, please stop and let us go home," Awang said under his breath as he tackled the monster to the ground, to no avail. Because it got back up again like nothing happened. Susie had said through their intercom that the only way to stop this monster was by finding Dokter Setan and cut off his control, and Wulan with Sancaka were working on that right now. He just hoped Wulan and Sancaka hurried up a little because this fucking monster was indomitable.

The monster threw Nani on his direction and he was too late to react, let Nani hit him with an 'oof' and they both groaned, trying to get up again. Awang almost stopped trying, just wanna lay down here on the asphalt and let Nani dealt with it when he heard, "WE FOUND HIM!" from Wulan through his earpiece.

And then he heard commotion—Sancaka and Wulan tried to contain Dokter Setan it seemed, and after all the noises stopped, the next second, the monster froze, stopped dead on his track. Awang cheered and grabbed Nani so they could hug it out and Nani also looked extremely relieved.

Nani let him go and gave him a knowing look, but before Awang could ask what, someone tapped him on his shoulder and Awang turned around. Sancaka already stood there in front of him, mask off and smiling, and before Awang could move to give him a hug, Sancaka already beat him to it; cupped Awang's face gently and kissed him right there.

"Glad we made it just on time," Sancaka whispered against Awang's lips. "Happy New Year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What event should we do next? Valentine? *wiggles eyebrows*

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
